


出轰老夫少妻梗

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight
Summary: 出轰老夫少妻，十杰大改，有一点123的戏份和出胜





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 出轰老夫少妻，十杰大改，有一点123的戏份和出胜

轰焦冻心不在焉地坐在卧室的椅子上翻阅着手里的书本，门外他的姐姐正同她人谈话，这房子有一定的年头了，墙壁仿佛挡不住声音，全部窜进了轰焦冻的耳朵里。  
“他才十八岁，”轰焦冻听见自己姐姐说，“他应该有权利自己选择自己的alpha。”  
“平民的omega16岁就生孩子了，小姐。”另一人道，“这道命令是国王下的，就算是老爷也没办法抗拒。”  
“可对方都五十了……”  
“还没到那种地步，小姐，据我所知，只是看上去老一点，您知道的，他早年参加过不少战争，受过不少伤，但总还算强壮。”  
轰冬美似乎哭了起来，轰焦冻呼出一口气，关上书本，走到窗边去看外面的景象。  
自从那道国王的命令传达到轰家后，他已经被禁锢在卧室里有一个星期了，其实没这个必要，他并不会像他们所想的因为要嫁给一个年岁近半百的老头子就做出什么逃跑之类的行为。轰焦冻看着窗面上自己的倒影，他看上去修长清秀，在社交宴会上是十足的宠儿，他想起自己未曾谋面的丈夫绿谷出久，对方是这个国家的将军，在旧王的时代十分威风，听闻对方性格和善，是个很好相处的人。轰焦冻完全明白自己这次的任务，这位将军虽然丰神俊朗，但是却没有omega，膝下没有子嗣，听说是这位将军在打仗的时候出了意外，失去了繁衍的功能，身上的alpha气息淡得闻不到，仿若一个beta。作为开国的功臣，新王也是十分敬重他。轰家与绿谷家似乎在以前曾是有过联姻的关系，新王动了念头，把轰家唯一的omega儿子送给了绿谷出久。轰焦冻的父亲也似乎对自己的儿子嫁给自己战友这件事没什么看法。  
婚礼搞得十分隆重，轰焦冻却只见了自己丈夫一面。对方穿着婚服，法令纹很深，嘴角总是带着笑，卷曲的头发，绿色温润的眼睛，当对方用粗糙的，布满疤痕的手掌牵住自己的手时，轰焦冻确实没有闻到一点alpha的气息。  
婚礼结束后，轰焦冻先一步回到卧室。随后被灌了一杯不知名的酒。那酒如同果酒一般，十分甜美，轰焦冻不知其中缘由，竟还向管家再要了一杯，正逢绿谷出久从外面回来，听到轰焦冻天真的话语，不禁失笑。  
“那是促发情的酒，喝多了不好。”绿谷出久朝管家摆摆手，示意对方离开，他走到一旁脱掉了外套，偏头看了一眼轰焦冻已经泛红的脸颊。  
轰焦冻为自己的举措懊恼不已，他现在确实感到下腹一阵发热，“大人，”他冷声道，“你不用喝吗？”  
绿谷出久为他挑衅一般的话语愣了愣，看来轰家小儿子的脾气也不是很好，他想，毕竟也是安德瓦的儿子。  
“不用。”绿谷出久摇摇头，“喝这个是为了能够更顺利地怀孕。”  
轰焦冻皱紧了眉头，咬住嘴巴不再作声。绿谷出久见他脸色实在不好看，便解释道:“结婚的时候都会喝的。”  
他年轻的omega似乎不信任他的说法，好像他是一个人贩子一般。  
“这酒会让我在床上变成妓女？这是你想要的？”  
绿谷出久静静地看着他。  
“注意言语，先生。”  
轰焦冻憋红了脖子，他的身体着实不太舒服，弄得心情也差了起来。他原本是打算过一个安分的新婚夜的，礼到即止，他不打算在绿谷出久身下呻吟，更不用说被对方征服。可是这杯酒打乱了一切，轰焦冻知道发情的omega有多么淫乱，他不愿自己变成那副模样，那简直就是在绿谷出久面前出丑。  
下腹开始灼痛起来，轰焦冻难耐地蜷缩在床上，他听见绿谷出久走近的声音，慌忙道:“你出去！”  
“抱歉，可是我在会让你好过一点。”年长的男人坐在了床边，轰焦冻仍是一点也闻不到他的alpha气息。  
“你这个混蛋！无耻！”轰焦冻没多少骂人的话，翻来覆去也是这两句，“混蛋……你不是个alpha，却还要我喝那酒，你根本帮不了我。”  
绿谷出久无奈地笑了:“谁说我不是alpha？你不要听别人胡说。”  
年轻的omega抬起头，扬着还略带婴儿肥的脸颊，这一刻他忘记了礼数，直白地说了出来:“我的鼻子不会骗人……你身上没有alpha的味道。”  
绿谷出久揉揉鼻子，道:“我确实没有alpha的气味，因为我的腺体在打仗的时候被破坏了。但是，我仍旧是个alpha。”他俯下身，手掌轻轻安抚着轰焦冻的后背。  
轰焦冻发着抖，难受地扭动着身体，他的发情期只来过两次，并且很快就被抑制了。他未曾受过这种情欲的折磨，绿谷出久越抚摸他，他就越难受。  
“……证明……”轰焦冻深呼吸一口气，低声道，“那就证明给我看。”  
绿谷出久安抚着他的手一顿，他的腺体被损坏后，他对旁人的信息素就不大敏感了，若不是十分强烈的求欢，他是难以察觉的，可此时，他闻到了自己妻子身上浓郁的甜味。  
轰焦冻等了一会，便被情欲折磨得忍不住哭泣起来，他夹紧双腿，蹭着床铺，试图缓解自己的欲望，可是却一点作用也没有。  
绿谷出久帮轰焦冻擦去眼泪，伸出手把他抱进怀里，年轻的omega的味道比谁都好闻，绿谷出久解开他的衣服扣子，领口松动，露出了未被他人标记的处子的后颈。  
“可能会有点痛。”绿谷出久拍拍轰焦冻的头，然后凑上前，对着轰焦冻的腺体一口咬了下去。  
轰焦冻像幼童一般呜呜地哭起来，“痛……”他已经不大清醒了，此刻脖子又痛得厉害，下意识便要去找可以庇佑他的人，“妈妈……呜呜，妈妈……救救我……”  
绿谷出久听着轰焦冻的胡言乱语觉得好笑，他此刻才意识到自己也许真的娶了个奶娃娃也说不定。只不过他没有多少时间去哄劝轰焦冻了，对方已经发情，现在更重要的，是帮轰焦冻缓解这份痛苦。  
男人脱下轰焦冻的裤子，露出了轰焦冻浑圆雪白的臀丘，让对方面对着自己，坐在自己的腿上。轰焦冻的阴茎高高翘起，股间早已分泌了不少性液。绿谷出久握住他的性器给他抚慰，另一只手绕到下方，在轰焦冻的臀缝摩擦，那后方的肉孔已经湿润，绿谷出久的指头经过时，差点要被那肉孔给吸进去。男人的手指在股缝间流连几番便缓缓插进了轰焦冻的屁股里，轰焦冻呻吟一声，搂住了绿谷出久的脖子。  
绿谷出久的手指经过多次的战争已有些微微变形，呈现着岁月给他的惩罚，这样的手掌托着轰焦冻嫩白的屁股，手指在其中进出，抠挖着小妻子的肉壁，让轰焦冻哭得越发厉害。绿谷出久吻吻轰焦冻的肩膀，让对方又吃进入三根手指，那肉孔被手指撑大，但拔出手指时却又立即缩成一个小洞，绿谷出久已经满手的性液，轰焦冻方才还在他身上射了一次，omega的味道腻得他有些难以自持起来。  
年轻的omega尝到了甜头，便还想再要绿谷出久的手指操一操自己，不禁扭着腰动起来。绿谷出久拍了拍那软乎的臀瓣，把轰焦冻从自己身上抱了下去。离开了alpha温暖的身体，轰焦冻不满地皱起眉头，绿谷出久却没有让他等太久，在金贵的小少爷又要发火前，绿谷出久撑开了轰焦冻的屁股。  
“啊……”轰焦冻被下体的痛楚弄得清醒过来，他茫然地看着天花板，听着绿谷出久在耳旁的低喘，他觉得屁股里正钻来一条粗大的莽蛇，咬得他难受，“会破……”轰焦冻捂住小腹，“肚子会破的……”  
绿谷出久被他逗笑了，“轰焦冻，”他第一次叫了自己妻子的名字，“安德瓦可从来没和我说过他的小儿子原来这么可爱。”他喜欢地低头去吻轰焦冻的唇，他年轻的妻子呆呆地看着他，不知道他为何会讨论起自己的父亲。  
趁他走神的时候，绿谷出久干脆地把整根性器都埋到了轰焦冻的身体里，这一下不知道是操到了哪里，轰焦冻立即软乎乎地叫起来，腿也缠上了绿谷出久。绿谷出久按住他的腰，不紧不慢地操着轰焦冻的屁股，轰焦冻很吃这一套，虽然表面不说，可是肉壁却吃得很紧。绿谷出久没操过几个omega，自然无法比较，但是绿谷出久却是很喜欢这个omega。轰焦冻又射了一次，他搂着绿谷出久的肩膀，浑身是汗，绿谷出久揉了揉他的腰，也不再折磨他，尽数射进了轰焦冻的体内。  
我会怀孕吗？轰焦冻在男人怀中睡过去之前，迷迷糊糊地想到。


	2. Chapter 2

轰焦冻听见身旁的动静，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。  
绿谷出久正在一旁穿衣服，他见轰焦冻醒了，便说:“国王有急事，天还没亮，你再睡一会。”  
轰焦冻把自己埋在被子里，假装听不见绿谷出久的话。对自己omega的冷漠绿谷出久也已不见怪，他不再多言，带上佩剑出了门。他们已结婚一个星期有余，轰焦冻和绿谷出久能够温存的时间却很少。对方最近很忙，白日里不在家，晚上会回来用晚餐，然后再出门，半夜时才归来。轰焦冻不知道该用什么态度去面对自己的丈夫，他一开始不打算亲近对方，但绿谷出久也没给他个机会，睡觉时不再碰他，与他保持一定距离，反倒显得他自己自作多情起来。两人的交流也不多，晚餐时绿谷出久只会问他今日做了什么，吃了什么，心情怎么样。  
蠢问题，轰焦冻想，问一个刚被标记却没有alpha陪伴的omega心情怎么样这种问题，估计也只有绿谷出久了。但是轰焦冻也不打算承认自己需要绿谷出久的安抚，他是觉得有些难受，但还不至于到无法忍耐的地步。  
他这样的一声不吭，就导致一个星期后，他因为发热而头昏脑涨，差点晕倒在花园里。  
管家给轰焦冻请了私人医生。  
绿谷出久回来得比以往早了一点，轰焦冻正迷迷糊糊地躺在床上做梦，忽然感觉有一只手在摸自己的脖子，不用想都知道这触感是绿谷出久的手掌，对方摸着他后颈被标记的腺体，让他好过了一点。  
“对不起。”他听见绿谷出久道，“我没想到你会进入发情期。”  
轰焦冻慢慢睁开眼，黑暗中他瞧不清绿谷出久的脸，对方的话让他感到有些难为情，他的发情期是一年一次，一般在冬天，但现在显然离冬季还差那么几个月，新婚之夜的催情剂不至于让他直接失控，医生说他是被诱导发情期提前了，因为他的alpha。  
“我以为我的腺体被破坏后，对你没那么大影响。”绿谷出久声音温柔，“抱歉，我很难闻到你的信息素，察觉不到你的发情情况。如果你有需求，就直接告诉我，好吗？”  
轰焦冻不想回答是，这样会让他看起来很需要绿谷出久的样子。绿谷出久也不在意他的沉默，解开了他的衣领。  
“不。”他挡住了绿谷出久的手。  
“只是加深一下标记。”绿谷出久笑笑，“别担心。”  
轰焦冻犹豫着松开手，绿谷出久当真只解开了他的前三个扣子，然后凑上前，在颈侧的标记上吻了吻，继而又用力就着之前的标记咬下去。轰焦冻抓紧了他的衣服，忍住了叫声。  
男人粗糙而温暖的手掌搂着他的腰，轰焦冻听到绿谷出久正在舔自己的腺体，那细微的滋滋声让他有些别扭起来，“谢谢，”他小声说，“我感觉好多了。”  
绿谷出久摸了摸他的头，然后躺到了床的另一侧。“睡吧，我在这里。”绿谷出久把他搂过去，alpha的温度让轰焦冻十分舒适，他不否认绿谷出久给予了他极大的安全感，alpha怀抱很温柔，也很强大，他能触碰到对方鼓起的肌肉和听见有力的心跳。绿谷出久并不是他父亲那样粗壮的alpha，若不是早知道绿谷出久的身份，轰焦冻第一眼甚至还会以为他是个文官。可男人的阴茎很大，轰焦冻想着，脸微微发烫，那晚他没看清楚，但是对方进入时，他觉得自己整个人都被贯穿了。但他没感觉到强烈的疼痛，绿谷出久很温柔，就算是成结的时候，对方也没有粗暴，第二天起来他那也只是肿了一点，其他一点事也没有。  
说实话，他有些食髓知味，但他的alpha是个跟beta一样不解风情的混蛋，竟然没再碰他，弄得他现在成了这副模样。  
绿谷出久倘若知道轰焦冻现在在心里埋怨他，一定会啼笑皆非，早知道做完后还瞪了他好久的可是轰焦冻本人，他哪知道这是小omega伪装出来的矜持。为了不惹轰焦冻生气，绿谷出久便找了理由早出晚归，减少碰面的时间。  
两人各怀鬼胎睡到半夜，绿谷出久就被一股甜腻得他头皮发麻的味道弄醒过来。他去摸轰焦冻发抖的身体，对方身上都是汗，绿谷出久起身点了蜡烛，掀了被子，轰焦冻蜷缩在床铺上，裤子褪下了一半，轰焦冻正握着自己勃起的性器在自慰。  
绿谷出久皱起眉，轰焦冻看样子已经不太清醒了，他俯下身，拨开对方脸上散乱的头发，吻了吻轰焦冻的额头，“不要紧，搂着我。”他说着，手指绕到了后方，摸进了湿热的肉壁里挖了两下，轰焦冻呜咽一声，听话地攀住绿谷出久的后背，然后便整个人被绿谷出久抱起来，骑在了绿谷出久身上。  
轰焦冻难受地扭着腰，滑到绿谷出久腰上，凑上前去亲绿谷出久的嘴唇。男人的嘴唇十分柔软，轰焦冻胡乱吻了半天，不得章法，绿谷出久只好压住他的脑袋，自己把舌头伸进妻子的嘴里，教对方如何接吻，又把阴茎放出来，在妻子嫩滑的尾脊处磨了磨，等到手指把那肉孔开拓得差不多了，才拍拍轰焦冻的屁股，让对方把他的阴茎骑进去。  
“我不会……”轰焦冻咬咬唇，绿谷出久哄教着他，他听话又笨拙地抬起屁股，手往后握住那绿谷出久的阴茎，往自己股缝里塞，那龟头滑动几下，找到了入口，被吸进了半个头。  
绿谷出久拍轰焦冻屁股一下，轰焦冻便吃进去一点，如果不动，轰焦冻便是睁大眼睛不敢动作，绿谷出久觉得好笑，这副样子的轰焦冻很乖巧，惴惴不安的看着他，眼圈都红了，嗯嗯唧唧地叫着。等到轰焦冻把他整根都吞进去时，他看着轰焦冻大松了一口气的表情便忍不住笑了出来。轰焦冻瞧着他加深的法令纹和眼角的皱纹，竟觉得这老男人十分可爱。他得了鼓舞，自己慢慢地动起腰来，吞吐着男人的性器。  
“不要着急。”绿谷出久一边道，一边握着轰焦冻的阴茎抚弄。  
两人胡闹到天亮，轰焦冻吃了一肚子精，嗓子都喊哑了，他想问绿谷出久舒不舒服，但最后还是没机会问出口，只好装睡。绿谷出久也穿上衣服，出了门。  
轰焦冻躺在床上，想着绿谷出久看着自己的那双绿眼睛，到底没能再睡过去。


	3. Chapter 3

绿谷出久虽然是安德瓦的战友，但轰焦冻从小到大都没见过他。对方在前十几年里一直驻扎在北方的边疆，鲜少回到王城，新王上任后，才把绿谷出久从边疆派回来任职。  
轰焦冻只知道对方平民出身，没什么背景，全靠实力打仗升官，一开始吃了不少苦头，身体受的伤轻轻重重也有十几次。绿谷出久的母亲前几年去世，那时他回王城来过一次，听说在国王举办的宴会上，不少贵族富商都想把自己家的适龄omega嫁给他，但绿谷出久没接受。他这么多年来没有亲近的omega，一是因为他早年参战时，腺体被敌人破坏，对信息素不敏感，不需要omega也可以自己度过发情期;二是因为他有自己的情人，对其他的omega看不上——这是仆人们的说法，说绿谷出久有一位老情人，对方是北方人，绿谷出久深恋对方，这才一直在边疆不肯回王城来。  
轰焦冻觉得仆人们的八卦实在不可信，如果绿谷出久有情人，那对方身上一定会有那个人的信息素，可是绿谷出久身上干干净净，一点其他多余的气味也没有。但如果对方是个beta呢？轰焦冻觉得还是不要想下去为好。  
绿谷出久的庄园是这两年才修建起来的，房子里面没什么东西，绿谷出久怕轰焦冻平日里闲着无聊，便递给轰焦冻书房的钥匙，让他去里面找点闲书看。绿谷出久虽是武官，但是藏书丰富，让人惊叹。轰焦冻见他对魔法和龙最感兴趣，因为关于这方面的书籍就足有两个书架，每本书里都整整齐齐做了笔记和图画。那些笔迹有的大约是绿谷出久少年时代写的了，笔墨已变得浅淡，字里行间不难看出当时绿谷出久活泼的性子。轰焦冻还在书本里翻出过一张画纸，上面画着一名头发乱糟糟的少年，脸上雀斑稀疏，鹿一般的圆眼，轰焦冻猜这是旁人画的绿谷出久，他用手轻触了几下那图画中人的脸颊，偷偷把这张图纸藏了起来。  
这日晚餐还没开始布置，绿谷出久便提早回来了。轰焦冻坐在书房里听见动静，刚起身，男人便卷着热风打开了门。  
“好点了吗？”绿谷出久走上前。  
“嗯。”轰焦冻点点头，绿谷出久探身向前，轰焦冻今日穿的衣服领子比较低，绿谷出久伸出手摸了摸他的后颈。轰焦冻僵着身体不敢动，只听绿谷出久说:“抱歉，昨天咬得有点用力，痛吗？”  
轰焦冻摇摇头。  
绿谷出久的手掌干燥温暖，抚摸时让轰焦冻心跳加快，他想说点什么，避免让气氛不那么尴尬，绿谷出久却先问了出来:“你今天看了什么书？”  
“只看了两本游记。”  
“你喜欢出去玩？”  
“不是很喜欢。”轰焦冻一顿，“也不是不喜欢。”  
绿谷出久笑笑，“你不用这么拘束。”他直起身，理了理轰焦冻的衣领，“我是你丈夫，你想说什么都可以。”  
轰焦冻不知道该怎么回答他，他现在还觉得这场婚姻像个梦。  
“如果你不想说，也不要闷着。”绿谷出久道，“你可以出去找朋友玩，去参加聚会，都可以。”  
“没关系，我没什么朋友。”轰焦冻摇摇头，“我在家看看书就好。”  
“好。”绿谷出久想了想，“我不知道你想看什么书，如果有想要的可以同我说，我去帮你找来。”  
“书房里的就可以了。”  
绿谷出久眨眨眼，盯着他不说话。  
轰焦冻见他一脸为难，也十分奇怪。  
“没什么。”绿谷出久轻叹一口气，“只是，我是第一次结婚，也不是二十几岁的年轻人，不知道该怎么讨好自己的omega才好。”  
轰焦冻立马红了脸，他没想到绿谷出久这么直白地把这番话说了出来，一时想不出回应对方的话。  
绿谷出久也不好意思地笑了:“我还是第一次说这种话……”  
轰焦冻看着他，那张画纸中少年模样的绿谷出久渐渐和现在的绿谷出久重合，他心里的喜欢在此刻唐突地冒了出来，把他整个人都弄麻了，没有一点力气。他觉得自己现在的脸大概是很红的。  
年轻的omega握紧了椅子的把手，鼓足力气站起来，他走上前，在绿谷出久那双充满了惊讶的绿眼睛里，看见自己不断放大的脸。  
这是轰焦冻第一次这么想亲吻一个人。  
他也这么做了。


	4. Chapter 4

绿谷出久忙了好几天，终于结束了早出晚归的工作。新王即位，国无战争，绿谷出久也慢慢闲了下来。  
轰焦冻的发情期却还没过去。  
“呜……”  
轰焦冻赤裸着身体攀在绿谷出久身上，屁股努力地吞吐着绿谷出久的阴茎，绿谷出久刚刚才射过一次，乳白色的精液随着抽插的动作挤出那被撑得鼓鼓的肉孔，顺着柱身流下来，弄得两人结合的地方黏糊糊的。  
绿谷出久垂下眼，摸上轰焦冻平坦柔软的小腹，那里比其他地方看着都要白一点，肚脐也是可爱的形状。  
这里将会为他诞下子嗣。  
绿谷出久知道自己已经不年轻了，与他同龄的人，孩子甚至比轰焦冻还大，更别说轰焦冻正是他战友的幼子。早年时，绿谷出久不是没想过拥有自己的孩子，他不讨厌小孩，也曾想过如何教导自己的子女，但是他一直是孤孤单单的一个人，直到今日，才有轰焦冻陪伴在他身边。  
他会比轰焦冻先死。他的omega比他年轻太多，虽然总是摆着一张冷淡的脸，但是这几日绿谷出久也知道他的omega有着一颗柔软单纯的心，有小脾气，对他人会有依赖感，像只没长大的小兽，懵懵懂懂地来到他身边，警惕又脆弱。  
也许他们可以拥有一个共同的孩子，在他死去以后，轰焦冻总不至于显得孤独。  
“医生说，你可能会怀孕，你害怕吗？”绿谷出久轻抚着轰焦冻的后背，把阴茎拔出来，又猛地插进去，轰焦冻闷哼一声，胡乱地摇头。  
“你这个年纪当母亲是有点早了。”绿谷出久道，“如果你不愿意，可以再等等，医生会有办法……”  
“我愿意。”轰焦冻深呼吸一口气，眼睛亮亮地看着绿谷出久，“你想当爸爸吗？大人？”他这话说得又轻柔，又带着点笑意。  
“大概从二十年前就开始想了。”绿谷出久弯弯嘴角，“后来也忘记了。”  
轰焦冻吻了吻他的脸颊，绿谷出久的下巴冒出来一点胡茬，有些扎人。  
“现在开始你可以继续想。”少年认真地对绿谷出久说，“我想要一个春天出生和秋天出生的孩子。”  
绿谷出久一愣，不知道他怎么突然跳到了这个话题。  
“因为我是在冬天出生的，如果我没记错，你是在夏天。”轰焦冻向他解释，“春秋是诞于夏冬之间的。”  
“嗯……像一首诗。”绿谷出久歪歪脑袋，把轰焦冻压在床上，埋入轰焦冻柔软的体内，“我会努力实现你的要求的。”

.

轰焦冻的发情期结束时，绿谷出久带他出席一次宴会。两人在庄园里闲待了许久，轰焦冻也逐渐知道绿谷出久是个不喜欢应酬的人，对于聚会晚宴之类的活动，能不去就不去。但对于熟识的朋友的邀请，绿谷出久通常不会拒绝，这一次，他决定带上轰焦冻。  
他的omega是非常俊朗的，轰焦冻长得不算差，也并不是瘦弱无力的那一类人，相反，他有着健美的体格，少年人的纤细和肌肉感微妙配合，加上发情期的余韵，呈现出奇妙的美丽来。绿谷出久不想把他藏起来，对于珍宝而言，宝箱不是最好的归宿。  
“如果不想聊天，那吃东西就好了。”绿谷出久在马车里嘱咐他，“不想跳舞，也可以拒绝。”  
“你跳舞吗？”轰焦冻眨眨眼。  
绿谷出久摇摇头:“我做不来那个。”他想起了自己以前做的荒唐事，带着几分懊恼道，“我……总会踩到舞伴的脚。”  
轰焦冻看一眼自己的脚尖，“我不怕痛。”他说，“你可以踩我的脚。”  
“那会让你出丑的。”绿谷出久好笑地看着他，“不用担心我，你自己好好玩。”  
“你不陪在我身边吗？”  
绿谷出久无奈地看着他:“我以为你会想和年轻人们呆在一块。”  
轰焦冻淡淡道:“伴侣都是待在一起的。”  
“好吧。”马车停了下来，绿谷出久起身，先一步下了车，他转头朝轰焦冻伸出手，“那就抓紧我，别走丢了。”  
轰焦冻牢牢地握住了他的手掌。  
宴会被邀请来的人非常多，轰焦冻抽抽鼻子，庆幸绿谷出久对信息素十分迟钝——这里可有不少味道诱人的未结合的omega。  
有人急匆匆从他们身边走过，冲撞他们一下，绿谷出久加重了握着轰焦冻手腕的力道，低声道:“抓紧。”  
轰焦冻听话地握紧绿谷出久的手掌。现在，他的alpha还不知道，整个发情期的结合，足以让他身上染满自己的味道。  
伴侣身上的信息素味是一种具有独特独占意味的表现。虽然轰焦冻身上绿谷出久的信息素味极淡，但轰焦冻仍可以通过自己的气味，把绿谷出久划进自己的领地中。


	5. 5

轰焦冻对宴会并没有多大兴趣，他不热衷社交，家族里人口众多，他也只是熟悉部分兄弟姐妹，朋友什么的更不用说，他从没把心思放在这上面过。

昨日绿谷出久问他愿不愿意去参加宴会时，轰焦冻犹豫了一下，还是点头答应了，绿谷出久便露出极其喜悦的表情来，两道法令纹愈发加深，轰焦冻被他看得面上发烫，忍住了想去亲吻男人的冲动。

不得不说，绿谷出久在宴会上十分受欢迎，轰焦冻知道他脾气向来很好，又因早年游历过许多地方，见闻广，同谁都能说两句话。

“其实我少年时很害羞，没这么能说会道。”绿谷出久跟轰焦冻解释道，“最怕和omega说话，一说话就容易结巴脸红。”

轰焦冻立即想到画纸上那腼腆的少年，不由得感到微妙的遗憾，他的年纪小绿谷出久太多，无法参与对方的前半生，不然，他也想看看绿谷出久对自己结巴脸红的样子。

“后来认识的人多了，慢慢地也就没有那么内向了。”绿谷出久微微一笑。

轰焦冻一顿，瞥他一眼，“这么说，你认识了很多omega？”

绿谷出久眨眨眼睛，“也没有，”他察觉到了轰焦冻无意识透出的攻击性，心里好笑，“我在军队里待了三十几年。”

军队里一般是beta居多，alpha也占一部分，omega很少，但也是有的。轰焦冻抿抿唇，不答他的话，绿谷出久怕他真的生气，抓着他的手带他去吃摆出来的点心。

轰焦冻知道他心里还把自己当成小孩子一样来哄，不免有些不快，他们两人的年龄差距是有点大，但他并不想绿谷出久把他当成儿子来养，也并不需要对方给予他父爱。

宴会上不断有人来同绿谷出久打招呼，同时好奇地看一眼轰焦冻。这位轰家的幼子在上流社会的社交圈里相当出名，轰家家主安德瓦十分看重对方，并且把他作为继承人在培育着，结果却在上个月放出轰焦冻将会嫁给绿谷出久的消息——不得不说，不少的omega小姐公子都为之心碎，轰焦冻的性征向来是个谜，许多人认为他是alpha。

轰焦冻不喜他人打量的目光，不过也不是很在乎，只是后来越来越多的人想把话题引到他身上，好像非要逼他说出什么话不可，轰焦冻心知肚明，这些人不过是为了打探轰家而来，他在他们眼里，俨然已经变成了一个通往权力道路上的踏脚石。

安德瓦最近的动作太大，引起了国王的不满。

早就看清了父亲的野心，轰焦冻听到消息也只是冷笑，反而宽慰起绿谷出久，让对方不要太去为这种事烦心。

不断凑过来的还有各种各样的信息素，宴会本就是一个贵族们会面情人或寻找情人的借口，他们毫不吝啬地用信息素去吸引某些人，就算是beta也会偶尔受不了这明显地求欢。

轰焦冻的发情期刚刚结束，很容易被影响到，绿谷出久早年失去了对信息素的感知力，却并没有让眼睛停止观察。

“喝下这个。”绿谷出久递给轰焦冻一杯混着冰块的果酒。

冰冷的液体刺激着牙齿，轰焦冻咽下微甜的酒精，跟着绿谷出久离开了会场。这宴会在某个贵族的城堡里举行，走上楼梯，大大小小的房间不计其数，绿谷出久随便拦住一位仆人，请求对方带他去一个安静的房间。

 

仆人带着两人远离了宴会大厅，来到了走廊深处的一个房间，那大概是专门用来给客人休息的，房间里还有着淡淡的熏香味，房间里的摆设全是古典做派。

仆人关门离开，轰焦冻走到窗边，看着远处铺着月光的麦田，淡紫色的雾气飘荡在天空中，他隐约听见舞会开始的乐声。  
绿谷出久走到他身边。

“你在看什么？”

“什么也没看，大人。”轰焦冻摇摇头，他无心于眼前的风景，只是沉醉于这两人共享安静的时刻。

绿谷出久没再说话，两人挤在窗户旁，微凉的夜风拂过来，吹着他们的领口和肌肤。

“这样的夜晚我很少有。”绿谷出久轻声说。

“您不常参加宴会？”

绿谷出久笑了:“我确实不怎么参加，不过我指的不是这个。”他顿了顿，“可能我这样说会让你反感，可是，我还是想说出来，我很高兴今晚你站在我身旁……”

轰焦冻心中一动，看向对方的脸。

“我一直不喜欢参加这种宴会，因为我本来就不是贵族，我也很讨厌贵族的那些做派。”绿谷出久道，“可是你看，我不能不来，这些人总是随意地邀请我。他们不把我放在心上，但我一次没来，铁定会被他们记恨，我以前被这种社交法则戏弄过一次，后来也就为了避免麻烦，能来的宴会都会去，这么多年了，在宴会上，我仍旧是觉得百般不自在。”

轰焦冻的嘴角不由得上扬。

“你今天很苦恼，说实话我是开心的……我并不是为你的苦恼而开心，而是……”他停了下来，皱起眉，“怎么说呢……”

“因为我们都是倒霉蛋？”

绿谷出久摸摸鼻子，他到现在还保留着少年时期的习惯，“差不多是这么个意思。”

轰焦冻觉得他真像个小孩。

“你要是想取笑我，就笑吧。”绿谷出久转过身去，背对着轰焦冻，“别让我看到就行了。”

轰焦冻这下真的笑了，他走到绿谷出久跟前，整个人贴上去，“大人，”他道，“我现在可以吻你吗？”

他现在说这种话已经不会脸红了，整个发情期他都在毫无顾忌地向男人索求。

“我真怕你们这些贵族，”绿谷出久道，“你们说话毫无顾忌。”

“平民才应该更粗鲁一点吧？”

“不一样，”绿谷出久道，“好吧，平民有的也很直白，可……”

“这是偏见，大人。”轰焦冻道，“我见过许多说话十分难听的平民。”

“你这也是偏见。”绿谷出久道，“那么你就要承认，大多数贵族说话不仅弯弯绕绕，而且还不怀好意。”

“这点我承认。”轰焦冻干脆地点头，绿谷出久无奈地笑起来，轰焦冻盯着他:“那我现在可以吻你了吗？”

“有时候我还是希望你能说得委婉一点。”绿谷出久温声道，“还有，也给我一点请求的机会。”

他说完，他稍稍凑上前，吻了吻轰焦冻的嘴唇。

他的吻毫无技巧可言，就是纯粹地吻，一次一次，轻而柔地触碰双唇，直到轰焦冻忍受不了这撩拨了，自己伸出舌头去讨要，绿谷出久才会吻深下去。

在床上他们很少接吻，绿谷出久总是在某一刻突兀得啄一下他的唇，然后难为情地躲开，继续往他的小腹里捅。轰焦冻总觉得这吻——或许这真的算吻？是绿谷出久在某个最爱他的时候才会出现。这样的想法让轰焦冻感到难为情。

轰焦冻已经情动，绿谷出久摸进他的衣服里，礼服设计得繁琐，轰焦冻穿上镶着云边的衬衣显得腰很细，绿谷出久从裤子里抽出轰焦冻衬衣的下摆，解开裤子，揉磨对方湿热的下体。

轰焦冻已经晕头转向，他难以自制地开始吻绿谷出久的脸颊，又或者是对方的脖子，绿谷出久揉着他的臀瓣，轰焦冻还不够湿，可是也能够勉强进入了，他们不能浪费太多的时间，宴会迟早会有结束的时候。

男人手指在肠道转了两圈，轰焦冻呻吟出声，他灵巧地解开绿谷出久的裤子，握住绿谷出久的性器，“进来。”

绿谷出久咬咬他的耳垂，抬起轰焦冻的一只腿放在自己腰上，他的omega很聪明，立即学会把另一条腿也抬起来，紧紧夹着绿谷出久的腰。轰焦冻被绿谷出久抱起来，男人有力的手臂让他丝毫不担心自己会掉下去，同时，他被压在墙上，身后是深红色的挂毯。

他们尽可能地小声，以防被其他人听见。绿谷出久扶着性器，一点一点填进他的身体，轰焦冻轻轻地呻吟出来，他耳边是男人性感的喘息。

他被男人抱着，好像是一个小孩，而男人的性器却插在他屁股里，一边安抚地摸着他的背，一边往里面捅，轰焦冻同漂浮在大海上的孤舟没什么两样，他完全被海浪所掌控，并且心甘情愿。

有人突然用力地敲了两下门。

绿谷出久顿了顿，扯过一旁的窗帘，遮住轰焦冻的身体。

“这里有人了。”轰焦冻听见自己alpha带着微怒的声音，“请离开。”

那门外的人似乎是踹了一下门。

“有个快死的老头找你，”那人说道，“别他妈磨蹭，滚出来，废久。”

 

——tbc


End file.
